He once smiled: Macavity’s story
by CrystalArcher
Summary: So this is basically Macavity's story starting when he is a kitten and telling how he became a villain and about his family. This is a Macavity Bombalurina paring that promises to be long. Authors note inside w more info. PleaseR
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is my first attempt at a Cats fan fic I hope you all like it, I'm trying out some new, or at least rarely used ideas, some of which are from an older version where Demeter and Munkastrap never get together, not that I don't like the paring I thought I'd try something new. I am very sorry for any errors I may have missed, I'm very gad at grammar and punctuation at times but I tried to find everything. Any way Please R&R, and be brutal, so I know if I should post more of this, so far I have close to 90 pages for this story so if you like it there shouldn't be too much of a wait for the rest. I do realize that this first chapter is boring and a bit jumbled but the rest is better, I promise. I feel I should say that the rating is mainly for violence and maybe some crude language, that's all. I hope I do the musical and all you wonderful authors out there proud

Disclaimer: I do not own Cats and it dose not own me…no matter what my shrink says.

The young red/orange tom waited nervously in the hallway; right outside the room where his mother, Amethyst, named for her deep purple eyes, was giving birth to her second litter of kittens. His brothers and sisters. The young mother had already had bad luck with her first litter, there had been three kittens but only one had lived. He had been lucky although he would have been the runt and he had been born very sick, the other two had been stillborn; now the only surviving kitten was waiting anxiously to see if everything would be okay this time.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity the sleek Siamese nanny cat, named Zenitha emerged from the room and motioned for the orange kit to come with her, she looked happy and rather pleased with her self and the over-all situation. Macavity let out a nervous breath that he hadn't known he'd been holding; "_They're alive…good!"_

Inside the room he saw his mother cradling three tiny creatures. "See Macavity? Everything all right." Zenitha whispered as they entered, he nodded but fear still refused relinquish it's hold on his throat. Without meaning to he slipped back into thoughts that had materialized in his head earlier that evening, thought of every thing that could go wrong…and still might. He had been with his mother constantly throughout her pregnancy, and every thing seemed to be progressing nicely. He had been the one to fetch the nanny cat Zenitha, who was also a valued friend of the family, when his mother needed a check up or when she just wanted to talk with another adult and, more recently, when his mother had gone into labor.

He was fine as the pregnancy progressed, he even began to get excited as her belly grew, for he loved taking care of kittens and he couldn't wait to be a big brother. Then the night came when Amethyst had called him over and quietly told him that it was time, she needn't say more than that, he instantly knew what she meant and, leaving by way of window, he sprinted to the Junkyard to find Zenitha. In the beginning he was excited that the kittens were finally going to be born but as he left for the Junkyard and he heard a scream of pain, all his excitement faded and was replaced by a feeling of utter dread.

He quickly made the trip to the Junkyard and within minutes was back, with Zenitha following close behind. They were quick to get inside, once there the he showed Zenitha to the back room where Amethyst was giving birth. As the labor progressed and Amethyst's harsh wails intensified the young tom spiraled into a dark state of panic as worry for his mother took hold of him. Sure he wanted the kittens to be all right but if anything happened to his mother he would be all alone and undoubtedly would find some way to blame himself. Ever sense his father had left them she had been the only one he had and he had assumed the duties of a grown tom, to protect her from anything and everything, he had even started taking fighting lessons from other toms in the area.

When she noticed his anxiety, Zenitha had_ tried_ to consol the youngster in his time of need; it had little effect. "Don't you worry, it is absolutely normal for there to be pain involved…in fact I think she screamed a little louder when you were born, little bugger you." She had said smiling reassuringly and told him to wait in the hall, abruptly she went in and shut the door firmly behind her, he stood and stared at it for a minute before he took to pacing the hallway outside.

A paw on his shoulder took him out of his thoughts and back to the present. His mother and the kittens were already clean so there wasn't much blood, not that blood bothered him much but seeing the blood of a loved one even in minute proportions and for completely natural circumstances, would be enough to send him into a panic. He shook his head of more of the thoughts that would only serve to worry him more and smiled at his mother and the kittens she held in her arms. He stayed at the door, though, not knowing if she were up to talking with him at the moment. "She's fine just a little tired is all." Zenitha whispered, pushing Macavity further into the room. Amethyst laughed a bit at the look he had on his face. "Macavity come here and meet your new baby sister and brothers," she said with a smile in her voice. He could tell that she was week and tiered but he was very curious to see the new cats he would be helping to take care of so he urged her on with a nod of his head. She smiled and looked down at the kits in her arms. "This is Demeter," she pointed to the gold and black female ling beside her. Then she pointed to a pare of kittens that were very similar, they were both white with black markings, the only deferens was that one had a distinctive black splotch over one eye. She pointed to the one with the black over one eye, and said, " these are Cometroyed and Quabecoe." Macavity nodded again and forced a smile. He could not stop his next thought.

"_Hmm they look like dad…hope they don't act like him too." _He thought, his father had stayed for a little while after he was born, but ended up walking out on them just a month before Amethyst gave birth to this litter. For un-known reasons, he had joined a pirate cat called Growltiger, Macavity had never forgiven him for his abandonment, and to this day the memory hurts him. Zinetha's voice again broke his line of thought. "Amy I have to go now but if you need anything at all don't hesitate to ask, you did a great job tonight sweetie."

"Thanks Zen…you really are my best friend." she replied. Just moments after her announcement of the kitten's names, Amethyst succumb to sleeping, with the kittens at her side, for the rest of the day.

Zinetha took the fire colored cat aside; sapphire eyes boring down on him, she gave him strict instructions. "You keep a good eye on her you hear, see that she gets lots of rest and is not disturbed. Take care of her while your people are gone and also help her with the kittens…you know, there so lucky to have an older brother…think you can handle that?" she said nodding enthusiastically.

"Yah…yah I can handle it, don't worry I'm on it!" he said gradually gaining confidence in himself.

" Good boy, you know you really are a great son and you'll make a great brother too…good luck, I'll be stopping by tomorrow to check up on things but right now I have to go, MM is going to be wanting me home soon." She left Macavity to care for his mother and the kittens for the rest of the night.

Later that night Macavity was in for a big surprise. He was walking down the main hall of the house, on his way to check on his mother and make sure she was set in for the evening. He was only two doors away from the back room when a painful moan split the air around him, at the severity of the sound he began a frantic run to his destination, fearing that something was dreadfully wrong. He ran through the door and nearly lost his footing at the sight he saw his mother had gone back into labor. He froze not knowing what to do, his mind was racing with so many thoughts about what could happen and what he should do for each scenario, that all he could do was come to her side and try to keep her calm by talking to her and combing the fur around her face. It was no use getting Zinetha to come back, it was over in just a few minutes and there were no complications anyway. Macavity stared at the new kitten; he was a beautiful silver-gray color with black stripes bordering his coat, he began mewing quietly and instinctively sniffing the air. Macavity picked the new kitten up and tried to hand him to there surprised but happy mother, to the young cats limitless surprise the little kitten held on to his coat with amazing strength for his size and age. Amethyst laughed at the face her eldest son made, he was utterly astonished that the kitten had clung to him, but with a gentle tug he freed the new arrival and handed him off to his mother. "I think I'll call him Munkastrap" she said weekly "haha he seems to rely like you Macavity." Macavity dismissed the statement with a nod and left the room, somewhat pale. After Munkastrap had been cleaned off and fed he began to roam like the other kittens, he was not going far but unlike the others, he seemed to be searching for something and he was frantically mewing.

Macavity was sitting in the hall, recovering from his surprising ordeal, when he herd the commotion, he got up to investigate and found Munkastrap wandering around the small room. "Sweaty could you get him for me… please" his mother asked in a tiered voice well suppressing a yawn. Macavity walked over to his younger brother speaking softly. "Hay there Monks what's up, do you want your mom?" at that moment he picked up the kitten and almost immediately Munkastrap recognized the sent of his brother and calmed down enough to fall asleep in Macavity's arms. Macavity stared in amazement at the actions of the kitten, then, almost automatically, began gently rocking him into a deeper and more relaxed sleep, and sense that day the two have been inseparable friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here it is, chapter two. Before I get to the story I'd like to give a special thanks to BombaKiz, Thank you for the review and I'm sorry this chapter is so short, the next one wont be its just that this one is sort of like a prologue...sort of. Anyway I hope you like it and the next chapter will be coming soon. As always please read and review and I'm sorry for any mistakes.

I have come to terms with the face that I will never own cats, as depressing as that is, I no longer need to see a shrink...yes!

* * *

As the weeks went on, the kittens grew and were beginning to play rougher than before, Macavity found himself breaking up more fights than he could easily handle. To make matters worse, three of the four kittens didn't even like him. Cometroyed and Quabacoe seemed somewhat threatened by him and very competitive around him. Macavity often worried that his own competitiveness would propel him to use violence on the younger boys as a means for teaching them a lesson. He tried to avoid them as much as possible, but wouldn't you know it, they caused the most trouble and there mother was usually to busy taking care of the smallest and weakest kitten, Munkastrap, who had developed a minor repertory problem, to help Macavity much. It always seemed like the two boys were trying to make his life miserable, Cometroyed laying ground work for plans and Quabacoe calculating just how to pull them off; there combined efforts were slowly driving Macavity to the brink of insanity, at least that's what they hoped.

Demeter, the young queen, was purely afraid of him and avoided him at all costs. This came about as the result of an incident where Cometroyed had accidentally pushed a large vase off the mantel, right over where Demeter was sleeping at the time. Seeing that the young queen was oblivious to her impending disaster, Macavity rushed to grab her and get her out of harms way; in his lightning quick act he inadvertently sunk his claws deep into the golden kitten's flesh, instantly waking her and sending her into a screaming fit. To add to Demeter's distress, the vase landed, hard, on Macavity's tail causing him to cry out in pain, right in her ear, the cry of pine sounded more like a roar of anger to the frightened kit and she was too distressed to piece together the events of that day, instead she just harbored a fear of her older brother which Cometroyed and Quabacoe fueled with their own stories and interpretations of the crimson tom.

Demeter, using her birth ability, could sense when he was near and quickly made herself scarce, thus he never had a chance to apologies and his brothers, forever wanting to make his life harder, negated all such attempts by his mother to do so on his behalf.

It wasn't really hard for Macavity to understand why she and the others feared him so, with his fire colored coat, black lightning stripes, and the unique white markings on his face that looked like enlarged fangs; not to mention his talent for throwing his voice and his echoing laugh that made every kitten run in terror. The only kitten who was not bothered by his almost constant presents was Munkastrap. The young silver/gray kitten was surprisingly interested in every thing the older cat did and was a constant companion, especially on Macavity's late night explorations of the neighborhood.

Macavity found himself being stalked almost daily by one of the three mail kittens but nine times out of ten he could correctly guess that it was Munkastrap who was following him. He could, then, always tell when the kitten was about to pounce at him and would unfailingly jump out of the way at the last second to the annoyances of Cometroyed and Quabacoe and amazement of Munkastrap. But all to soon the fun of having the three kittens to take care of, teach, annoy, and some times even scare vanished when Demeter was sold. Although she and Macavity were not close at all, he was sad to see her go because that meant that the others were soon to follow.

Macavity's prediction came true when Cometroyed and Quabacoe were sold, luckily for them, to the same owner, true none of the kittens moved past walking distance but it was still strange to live with out them constantly amusing him; however, he still had Munkastrap at least for the time being. As the days went on the constant fear of losing his beast friend loomed over him but as he saw how the kitten had grown on the family the fear slowly receded deep into his thoughts and the considerably smaller family set back into the rhythm of there lives. And as time went on Macavity found himself comforting his brother less and less over the loss of their siblings, as the two strengthened their own bond of friendship.

* * *

The two young kittens played together in the middle of the floor of the stately town house, nether one knowing that in just a few days curtain circumstances would transpire that would shape there lives and send them flinging in two separate directions, pitting the two beast friends agents each other in a ruthless battle for power and acceptance, this is the story of the ginger stray and the silver tabby who are beast friends, worst enemies, and brothers striving for a way to live peacefully and still be together.

* * *

Well there it was chapter 2 please tell me what you think, I'm open to any ideas you may have, ether with corections or how to continue with the story...just let me know.


End file.
